A Dilemma
by paulajaey
Summary: What if Agent John Garrett wasn't the Clairvoyant? What if he actually answered to someone else? Everything has changed, after all. Occurs after "Turn, Turn, Turn." Rating for future chapter(s).
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he stepped off the plane's ramp, he heard a voice.

"You brought someone along," it stated.

"It's nice to have back up," Garrett replied, in his signature snarky tone. "Besides, I couldn't dirty my hands at the time," displaying the handcuffs that were around his wrists only moments before.

"Hmm," it sighed, steps echoing from out of the shadows.

The HYDRA sleeper agent didn't bat an eyelid: she was beautiful. Standing on the shorter side, she had long, black hair, big, dark brown eyes, and skin as fair as her favourite fruit, white nectarines. She wore no make up because she didn't need any, but that was where her physical, and mental, modesty stopped.  
Plunging necklines, backless tops, short skirts, and high heels were her preference, although not all together in one outfit. Please, this woman was class embodied.

For this particular meeting, her hair was up in a ponytail and her attire was black: a suit jacket that showed off her cleavage, straight-legged pants, and strappy, high-heeled sandals. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked out to meet him.

"Is he going to come out and play?" she asked, seductively, bringing a manicured hand up to the agent's chest.

"I told him to wait in the plane," he answered, looking down at the petite woman and trying to keep his eyes unreadable.

She slightly leaned to one side, looking at the plane. She heard a man, waiting somewhat impatiently for what seemed like orders. And she felt his good looks.

"What a good soldier," she thought, as well as, "What a sexy specimen."

The woman turned her attentions back to Garrett.

"We're going to have problems with that one," she said a little nonchalantly, standing up a little straighter, if that was possible.

Garrett focused his gaze, eyes now betraying an emotion. Not the one from earlier, however.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "He's a willing patron of our cause!"

"_Your_ cause," she emphasized, dropping her hand back to her side. "Not mine. I'm merely along for the ride, remember?"

There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she said this. The agent didn't care to ask what her plans were before events went into motion, so why would he now? As long as he reached his goal.

The woman went on: "And are you sure he's still on your side? You haven't been with your student for a while now; things may have changed…"

Garrett tried to bore his eyes into her soul.

"What aren't you telling me?"

She turned coy.

"If I tell you, I don't think you'd be able to handle it well. Or, should I say, I don't think you'd be able to not pummel your boy long enough for him to explain."

He looked at her in disbelief.

She smiled, putting both of her hands on Garrett's chest.

"I'll take care of it. I think a woman's touch is just what he needs," she said, stepping to the side of the man.

"Besides," she continued, looking up at him, "I need to get my hands dirty."

With a wink, she walked away with a sway in her step, looking forward to her first physical encounter with Agent Grant Ward.

* * *

**~*Author's Note: I haven't watched "Providence" yet, but I am about to. Just posting this up before the viewing. We'll see how the episode changes or doesn't change the outcome of my story, but hopefully it won't interfere with my plans. Unsure of how long this will be, but I hope you stay tuned, and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett stood for a moment in silence, watching the woman walk away.

And then someone else stepped out of the shadows.

"Were you standing there this whole time, Flowers?" he asked.

"If I say no, would that make you feel better?" Raina countered softly and a little annoyed.

"No," he answered, "It wouldn't."

Her nod lingered before speaking again.

"I wondered," she began, "How you got involved with my cousin…"

"There's not much to the story," he said. "She contacted me. And I didn't have much of a choice."

Raina sensed there was more, so she stayed quiet: she was right. Premonition, in whatever capacity, ran in the family, it seemed.

Garrett continued, "She knew about our little endeavour with S.H.I.E.L.D. and was willing to further the process. How could I pass that up?"

She nodded, getting lost in her thoughts once more but was interrupted mid-nod by a question:

"You're still going to work on this project?"

She smiled.

"Of course. Rhea told me what I needed to know."

Garrett gave her a pointed look.

Her smile became a little brighter, and continued: "And I couldn't go on living without knowing more about Agent Coulson and the TAHITI project."

The HYDRA agent smirked, "I thought you would have bowed out once you found out the voice you spoke with on the phone wasn't the Clairvoyant."

"I will admit I wasn't pleased with the revelation," Raina said, starting to walk around the airplane hanger, "But she's proven herself to me, and we've become closer as a result…"

"Family is a little overrated, don't you think?" Garrett asked, following the girl in the flower dress.

"Yes," she replied, still walking, "If it helps me get what I want, however, I don't see the problem."

He chuckled.

"You two are so alike, it's scary."

"Well," she smiled, stopping in her steps and glancing coyly at the man over her shoulder, "We are related."

Garrett brought his hands up to touch Raina's waist, but missed as she quickly stepped out of reach.

"And we play hard to get," she threw in the air, walking towards the door to leave.

He smirked once more, glancing towards the plane.

"Depending on your mood, of course," he said under his breath, smiling and turning to follow the object of his desire.

* * *

**~*Author's Note: Hey guys. This may or may not have turned out how I wanted it to (if not, major edits will occur, but I'm lazy, so we'll see), but I hope you liked it. The next one will go back to Rhea aka the Clairvoyant and Grant, don't worry ;) Honestly, it took me a while to find the inspiration to write this one, but after watching "Providence," I realized I had forgotten about Raina in the first chapter, and I didn't think she should have been missed…I seem to have a soft spot for that character, even if she might be a complete nut case. Also, she and Garrett have some kind of chemistry/romantic beginnings, which is twisted, but I kinda like it. What does that say about me as a person? :P Anyway, see all y'all at the next and probably final chapter.  
PS. Another realization I had was that I don't like to keep people waiting. The next story I write, I'll be sure to get the entire thing done before posting it, whether it be a shorter story or a multi-chapter story.  
PPS. Thanks for all the follows and favourites! You know who you are ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

She found him pacing the length of the lounge, crunching broken glass with every step.

His back was turned to her when she walked in, so she leaned against the doorway with her hands still in her pockets, taking in his wonderful body.

He paused a fraction of a second before moving, sensing he wasn't alone.

Grant Ward expected to see the form of his mentor, but he stopped once more as soon as he turned around, not quite registering the petite and curvy seductress in front of him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, masking the desire that wanted to creep into his voice.

She took a few slow steps into the room, tilting her head to the side.

"Who do you think I am?" she countered, bringing a hand up to graze the exposed skin of her neck and chest with her fingertips.

He took a moment, distracted by her actions, before answering: "You must be one of Garrett's pawns, like Raina."

She smirked and her eyes smouldered, putting her hand back in her pockets as she walked lazily around the room.

"He didn't tell you," she said breezily. She already knew that, of course; she enjoyed his discomfort.

"Didn't tell me what?" the handsome agent questioned, his voice becoming agitated, letting his eyes follow the woman's path.

"It doesn't really matter now," she said, touching the damaged furniture in her wake.

He stayed silent, his eyes trained on her every move.

She paused, and smiled.

"Your silence speaks volumes."

He had no idea how true those words were, but stayed quiet anyway.

Suddenly: "How's Skye?"

Confusion crossed his beautiful face and whipped his eyes to look directly into hers.

"What?"

She looked at him coolly.

"Skye? Your teammate? Your pupil slash underling? The one you were teaching to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

She contemplated her last question for a moment.

"What a waste of time and energy."

Glancing at the man in the corner of her eye, she continued.

"Except, of course, for the fact that you started to like her."

Ward strode over fast to get to where she was standing.

"Maybe even love her…"

Grabbing her throat and slamming her into the wall, her feet still on the floor, he demanded, "How did you know that?"

A look of annoyance crashed her facial features as she had to gaze up at the double agent, who towered over her 5' frame. And yet she was still aroused: his body heat and scent were intoxicating.

Then a soft, female voice in his head asked, "How do you think?"

Ward loosened his grip on her and took a step back, surprise written all over his face.

"You can read minds," he stated after a moment, still shocked.

She smirked again.

"Among other things."

Releasing his hand from her neck, but still standing fairly close, she kept her eyes on his face, gauging his emotions.

She pressed on: "I'm thinking she's going to be a problem, which makes you a liability.

"For her, and for yourself."

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly tired.

"Torn between love and duty…" she replied. "I don't need to spell it out for you, do I?"

"No," he said, head hanging low. "I've already ran all the scenarios in my head."

After a quiet minute, she stood to her full height, bringing her cheek to his and her hands to his arms to keep herself balanced.

"What have you decided?" she whispered in his ear.

Leaning back a touch, he scanned her face, and decided he wanted her.

_No_, he thought. _I need you_.

Her eyes twinkled.

Then, sidestepping the HYDRA soldier, she walked towards the lounge exit, seductively swaying her hips.

Knowing he was still looking at her back, she undid the buttons of her jacket and let it drop to the floor behind her.

She felt him stiffen, mentally and physically.

Pausing and glancing over her naked shoulder, she looked into his lust-filled brown eyes with her own coy ones.

"Coming?"

* * *

**~*Author's Note: I know, I know: I'm the worst. I have reasons, like school is hard and busy, but you've all heard that before. The reasons that are relevant, though, is that I've been having difficulty staying true to the original character I wrote in the first chapter, as well as writing the steamier parts of the story, which is going to be the next chapter...And now I hear the cheers as you're probably happy this is continuing longer than I expected :P Or not. Whichever.  
****Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter: do you like it, do you hate it, does it still have the same tone as the previous chapters? Hopefully I'll get the last chapter out soon. But in the meantime, thanks for reading, and/or favouriting, and/or following! :D**


End file.
